Causa y Efecto
by xMyBlackParade
Summary: Bella perdió a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico. A cambio ganó una nueva familia. Bella dejó sus caprichos caros y su dura fachada. A cambio ganó un nuevo amor. Causa y efecto, le hicieron ganar una vida que ella no podía ni soñar en tener. ExB
1. Prólogo

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**Bella perdió a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico. A cambio ganó una nueva familia. Bella dejó sus caprichos caros y su dura actitud, conservando una repentina timidez. A cambio ganó un nuevo amor. Causa y efecto, le hicieron vivir una vida que ella no podía ni soñar en tener.**

* * *

**C**ausa y **E**fecto

-¿Ya llegamos? Mami, ¿ya casi llegamos? –preguntaba la niña de ojos café chocolate desde su lugar en el asiento trasero del auto.

-Ya casi, nena –respondió Reneé desde el asiento de copiloto.

-De acuerdo.

La pequeña Isabella de siete años dejó pasar quince minutos en silencio, pero su curiosidad no la dejó seguir con la fachada de tranquilidad.

-Papi, ¿Ya merito? –decía impaciente.

-Ya casi, princesa –le respondía Charlie divertido, cada vez que la chiquilla se desesperaba.

Isabella se refunfuñó en su asiento. _Isabella. Odio mi nombre, _pensaba. Ella prefería que la llamaran Bella. No era ningún complejo de vanidad o de superioridad. Era sólo el deseo de un apodo más cálido, producido por una niñita.

Claro que igual la pequeña no debería ser culpada si tenía indicios de altanería o presunción. Sus padres le habían inculcado una conducta fría y dura cuando se trataba de las personas ajenas a la familia. Porque claro, con ella, sus padres eran un amor. La trataban muy bien y se notaba que la querían mucho. La mimaban, hablaban con ella y la comprendían. Pero con las demás personas… No tanto. Podrían ser los mejores padres del mundo, pero tal vez no los mejores jefes o los mejores compañeros.

Tenían la extraña idea de que todo el mundo, excepto su hija y sus padres, eran una especie de raza inferior. Trataban así incluso a sus hermanos, y a los hijos de sus hermanos. A la joven Isabella, ésta actitud no le gustaba ni un poco. Creía que todas las personas debían ser tratadas justamente y con respeto. Pero sus padres siempre la reprendían cuando intentaba ser amable, así que había aprendido a adoptar la conducta fría y dura de sus padres cuando estaba con otras personas en presencia de sus padres. Aún así, intentaba que no se le notara mucho, y cuando tenía oportunidad, es decir cuando sus padres no estaban, pedía disculpas por su actitud y se retiraba.

Bella, como ella soñaba ser llamada, suspiró. Para ella ya había pasado una eternidad, aunque lo cierto es que sólo habían pasado cuarenta minutos. Y todavía faltaban treinta, de la hora con diez minutos que separaba su cálida mansión de la finca de sus abuelos: Erik y Monique Swan, los padres de su padre. Ciertamente ella prefería visitar a sus abuelos maternos, Heath y Erin Dwyer, ya que su enorme casa estaba cerca de la playa.

Vagamente, recordó como era llegar ahí. Era una hora con treinta minutos que valía la pena recorrer. Apenas después de veinte minutos de carretera, podía comenzar a apreciarse cómo los espesos bosques y la abundante vegetación desaparecían, dando lugar a los que parecían interminables arenales y sendas rocosas; y el olor a humedad y el aire frío que se respiraba en Forks, su lugar natal, desaparecía mientras el olor a brisa marina y salada inundaba sus fosas nasales. Después de que todas las señales de playa hacían acto de presencia, la hora restante era pura apreciación.

La recorrían en lo que parecía un santiamén gracias a la lisa carretera, y llegaban al porche de la enorme y antigua casa que se alzaba imponente en uno de los acantilados, donde se leía únicamente un nombre en una enorme placa de plata de aspecto anticuado: Dwyer.

Después de pasar, sus abuelos les daban una cálida bienvenida, abrazaban a su hija y saludaban a su yerno. Su abuelo Heath alzaba en brazos a su querida nieta y la llevaba adentro de la casa. Ahí ya se encontraba una bandeja de galletas recién horneadas listas para ser degustadas por la niña, y una botella del más suculento vodka para los adultos que quisieran un trago. Todo de ensueño, Bella revivía en esa casa las lecciones de piano que había recibido desde los tres años, y deleitaba a todos con magníficas piezas interpretadas en el antiguo piano de su abuelo, compuestas por ella misma. Después del espectáculo, los adultos se quedaban charlando acerca de trivialidades y ella salía a caminar a la playa.

Se adentraba en un pequeño y único bosque junto al mar. Desprendía sus zapatitos de sus pequeños pies y dejaba las calcetas dentro. Subía su vestido a la altura de sus rodillas y comenzaba a andar. Después de diez minutos de caminata llegaba a otra mansión, aunque más pequeña. Si no se tratara de Isabella Swan, normalmente el camino se recorrería en un lapso de cinco minutos, pero dada a la patosidad que atormentaba desde desde pequeña a la niña, no podía caminar muy rápido sin caerse.

Así pues, llegaba a la pequeña y acogedora mansión Black. Le abría una muchacha, de no más de veinte años, que ejercía de ama de llaves en esa casa. Bella le preguntaba si se encontraba Jacob, y la chica casi siempre le respondía algo parecido a un 'Claro. Pasa al living, ahora lo llamo'.

Bella aceptaba la invitación y pasaba. Ahí se ponía a recordar cómo había conocido a Jacob: Un día, en una de sus múltiples visitas al mar, se había caído y raspado la rodilla. Se puso a llorar cuando el agua salada tocó su herida y se levantó con cuidado. Iba caminando débilmente cuando unos brazos la sujetaron por los hombros.

-Oye, ¿estás bien? ¿Qué pasó? ¿Necesitas ayuda? –escuchó preguntar a un niño. Se dio la vuelta para mirarlo y se sonrojó al notar que era bastante guapo. Era moreno, con un pelo negro profundo y ojos igual de negros, y le sonreía con sus perfectos dientes blancos mostrados en una cálida sonrisa. Bella dejó de llorar de inmediato.

-Sí, hmm… Gracias. Estoy bien, lo que pasa es que me he raspado la rodilla. El agua salada me quemó y… bueno, pues m duele un poco –le sonrió tímidamente-. Y… Te agradecería mucho si me ayudaras a llegar hasta mi casa. No es muy lejos de aquí, está sólo a unos minutos.

El chico aceptó llevarla hasta su casa. Se presentaron en el camino y conversaron un poco. Cuando llegaron a la casa de Bella, el guardia en la entrada los observó alarmado.

-¡Señorita Bella! –decía el guardia mientras la alzaba en brazos, dejando a Jacob un poco mareado- ¿Qué ha sucedido?

-No es nada, James –le contestó Bella sonriendo-. Lo que pasa es que salí a dar un paseo a la playa y me caí. Jacob me encontró –le sonrió al chico al pronunciar su nombre y éste se sonrojó débilmente- y le pedí que me trajera aquí.

-Oh. Bueno, muchas gracias, Jacob –James le sonrió al pequeño niño-. Pero ahora debo llevar a Bella adentro para que sus padres vean lo que…

-Espera –dijo la niña un tanto avergonzada-. Podría… ¿Crees que pueda pasar?

-No creo que lo encuentren mal –respondió el guardia-. Vamos.

Así los llevó ante la presencia de sus padres, quienes sorprendentemente en vez de tratar a Jacob como si fuera un ser inferior, le agradecieron por el cuidado con su hija y lo nombraron su protector.

Era en esa parte del relato normalmente en la que Jacob interrumpía sus pensamientos y salían a jugar. Todo era perfecto cuando estaban en esa casa. La amaba.

Pero en esta ocasión, era el turno de ir con sus abuelos paternos. No es que no los amara, pero su enorme finca le parecía a la chica de lo más sombría. Lo único que podía esperar era que fueran los únicos de visita en la casa. No tenía ánimos para encontrarse a "los amigos más cercanos" de sus abuelos: Los Cullen. Esme y Carlisle Cullen eran de lo más amables y todo, pero Emmett, el hijo de éstos… digamos que simplemente era un poco brusco. Siempre que la veía, intentaba despeinarla o molestarla. Y ella solo lo veía con ganas de arrancarle la cabeza.

Lo que pasaba, según le habían dicho, es que Emmett era muy sociable al igual que sus padres, pero no tenía hermanos o amigos con los cuales convivir. Por eso buscaba a alguien de su edad, para verla o verlo como una hermanita o hermanito, dependía el caso. Pero a ella le importaba un cacahuate. A ella no le gustaba que la estuvieran molestando, y él lo hacía. Tal vez si fuera un poco más amable…

No pudo terminar su pensamiento, por un abrupto chillido proveniente de su madre. _¿Pero qué…? _Pensó, le dio tiempo a gritar y después todo se volvió negro.

* * *

Uyy me inspiré o.ó… ¡Tres historias subidas en un día y una en proceso!... No amé el título de esta en especial, pero bueno…

Lástima que no pueda actualizar las otras .__. … Lo que pasa es que el cargador de mi notebook murió, yya tenía yo caps de casi todas las historias… Y la verdad, me da mucha flojera volver a escribirlos siendo que ya me habían quedado. Mi papá ya se llevó mi PC para que compongan el cargador, ya sólo falta que lo compongan, si no tendré que comprar uno nuevo… También quiero que formateen mi compu pero que me salven los archivos, y que le metan Windows 7… Eso igual está en negociación ;)

Espero les guste esta historia nueva (: Es un poco más dramática a diferencia de las de comedia que he escrito últimamente, so… Ahí ven. Xs, hmm… El summary está medio raro, no? Pero me gustó xD…

¿Les gustó? ¿Lo odiaron? ¿Quieren que lo siga? ¿Felicitaciones? ¿Flores? ¿Tomates? ¿Pierdas? ¿Escobazos? ¿Insultos? ¿Amenazas de muerte? ¿Propuestas de casamiento? (Lo siento, esta última no puedo, estoy con Edward, Erik Night, Gerard Way, Ali_chemiicalera, Rosy-Pooh, Pao y Hayley Williams xD) ¿Propuestas de ideas? ¿Quieren salir en un cap? Déjenmelo todo en un hermoso Review… Son como el alimento del escritor(L'

Xs… Espero lo amen, enserio ^^ Los quiero! See u! ")

-**D**ani**31**c

**~ Sometimes I cry so hard from pleading, so sick and tired of all the needless beating ~**

PD. Del espacio le llegó algo muy especial, y lo atrapó y todos sus secretos el sabrá! Con súper poderes el cambió y ahora es Ben 10!... (8) (ya saben, trauma)


	2. 1 Reacciones

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**Bella perdió a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico. A cambio ganó una nueva familia. Bella dejó sus caprichos caros y su dura actitud, conservando una repentina timidez. A cambio ganó un nuevo amor. Causa y efecto, le hicieron vivir una vida que ella no podía ni soñar en tener.**

**C**ausa y **E**fecto

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_No pudo terminar su pensamiento, por un abrupto chillido proveniente de su madre. __¿Pero qué…? __Pensó, le dio tiempo a gritar y después todo se volvió negro._

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

**C**apítulo **I**. **R**eacciones.

Estaba soñando. Soñaba con que estaba en un cuarto completamente blanco. Y suave. Al principio estaba aterrada, pero poco a poco comencé a sentirme cómoda en el lugar. Entonces moví mi cabeza para apretarme contra la suave almohada de mi cama… Y desperté. Abrí los ojos apenas en rendijas y la luz se filtró entre mis pestañas. Maldije en voz baja mientras me concientizaba sobre el creciente dolor que atormentaba mi cabeza. Llevé mi mano hacia mi frente y descubrí algo anormal.

Allí, del lado izquierdo, estaba lo que parecía una cicatriz. _¿Qué demonios?... _Entonces me di cuenta de la realidad. Abrí los ojos completa y abruptamente. Esta no era mi casa. Ni estaba recostada en mi cama. Ni traía mi cálida pijama puesta. En lugar de esto, estaba recostada en una cama de hospital, con una bata hospitalaria puesta. Comencé a sudar y me di cuenta de la presencia de alguien más en la habitación.

Iba a gritar cuando me di cuenta de quién estaba ahí conmigo. Mis abuelos Erik y Monique. Rápidamente se levantaron de las sillas en las que habían estado y corrieron hacia mí con una expresión aliviada. Ambos tenían rastros de lágrimas en sus rostros.

-¿Qué…? ¿Qué pasó? –pregunté confundida, intentando incorporarme, lo cuál me provocó un dolor aún más intenso en la cabeza.

-Shh, shh, cariño, estás a salvo –mi abuela acunó cuidadosamente mi cabeza en su pecho y comenzó a mecerme suavemente-. Ya pasó.

-¿Pero qué ha pasado? –Exclamé más confundida que antes- ¿Dónde están mis padres? Quiero verlos, ¡Ahora! –algo en mi interior me decía que algo había pasado con ellos. Y que ese algo no era bueno.

Mis abuelos se miraron nerviosamente entre sí y yo solté un sollozo.

-¿Dónde están? –pregunté de nuevo con un hilo de voz.

Mi abuelo le dio un apretón de hombros a mi abuela y salió de la habitación, la cuál quedó enterrada en un silencio sepulcral. Pasaron unos minutos de tensión y entonces mi abuelo regresó, acompañado de un tipo… un muy guapo tipo, a decir verdad, pero se me hacía conocido…

-Gracias por avisarme, Erik –le dijo el extraño familiar al abuelo-. Yo le informaré todo. ¿Quieren quedarse?

Erik y Monique asintieron.

-De acuerdo –el doctor asintió-. Pero primero ¿Cómo estás, linda? –me preguntó poniendo su mano sobre mi frente para averiguar mi temperatura.

-Bien. ¿Y mis padres? –pregunté, terca. Necesitaba saber como estaban. No lo que en realidad _necesitaba _saber, es que estaban bien_. _El doctor suspiró.

-Por cierto… Mi nombre es Carlisle –Carlisle, Carlisle… ¡Carlisle! Oh mi Dios, ¡El doctor Cullen!

-Carlisle… ¿Es usted el doctor Cullen? –pregunté algo tímida.

-El mismo –rió-. Veo que me recuerdas.

-Sí, claro –respondí-. ¿Y mis padres? –pregunté por enésima vez en el tiempo que llevaba consciente. El doctor suspiró de nuevo.

-Isabella, ¿Eres consciente de lo que pasó? –su pregunta me tomó por sorpresa. Recordé vagamente como íbamos a casa de mis abuelos. Recordé un grito de mi madre, uno mío, y después… nada.

-Sólo… sólo un poco. ¿Qué pasó? –las ansias me comían. Él suspiró de nuevo. ¡¿A caso no se le acababan los suspiros?!

-De acuerdo… Tuvieron un accidente de auto. Muy grave. Al ir tú en el asiento trasero, recibiste el impacto de una forma menor. Pero… tus padres…

-¿Sí? ¡¿Sí?! –vale, ahora estaba histérica. Ya sabía la respuesta, pero necesitaba escucharla para creerla.

-No sobrevivieron el impacto. Lo siento mucho, en verdad –simplemente sentí cómo algo se derrumbó dentro de mí, muy cerca de mi corazón. Sentí las lágrimas silenciosas correr por mis mejillas y pude percibir que decía algo más, pero me preocupé en escuchar qué. Mis padres ya no estaban conmigo, y nunca los volvería a ver. Entonces, me desvanecí de nuevo.

Desperté a lo que a mí me parecieron unos diez minutos. Pero según el reloj que había en la pared delantera de la habitación, habían pasado…

-¿Dos horas? –dije con voz patosa. La última vez que había visto el reloj eran aproximadamente las 6 pm, y ahora las 8… Lo cuál era extraño, porque dicen que mientras más corto sientes que es el desmayo más largo es en realidad…

-En realidad fueron 26, cariño –escuché a mi abuela decir. Ah, eso explicaba todo… -. Has estado… dormida desde ayer –al pronunciar la palabra 'dormida', noté como su cuerpo se estremecía levemente. De acuerdo…

-¿Qué pasó? –pregunté armándome de valor.

-¿Qué? ¿No recuerdas la explicación que te dio el doctor? –me preguntó confundida.

-¡No!... Es decir, sí… -suspiré- Entiendo la explicación, pero quiero… quiero saber como pasó todo.

Aún me sentía muy vacía por dentro, casi no podía soportar el dolor que creía en forma de espiral en mi pecho, pero necesitaba saber cómo había sucedido todo. Ya encontraría tiempo para lamentarme después. Si algo me habían enseñado, o por lo menos yo había aprendido, era a ocultar muy bien las lágrimas, así que podría soportar el escucharlo a todo sin romper a llorar.

Mi abuela simplemente asintió. Presionó un pequeño botón rojo que estaba cerca de la silla en la que ella había estado sentada y esperamos. Al poco tiempo el doctor Cullen irrumpió en la habitación.

-¿Qué pasa? –preguntó. Se veía cansado, pero claro, era un doctor, y los doctores siempre tenían cara de cansados, ¿no?

-Isabella… -mi abuela reprimió un sollozo- Isa quiere saber cómo ocurrió _todo._

-Oh… entiendo –Carlisle frunció el ceño-. ¿Seguro quieres escucharlo todo? ¿Crees que…?

-Puedo soportarlo –afirmé, segura de que su pregunta interrumpida era la pregunta que requería escuchar la respuesta que di-. Sólo quiero saber cómo ocurrió.

Carlisle asintió.

-No puedo decirte todo con exactitud, dado que yo no estaba ahí. Pero según el reporte de policía y de los testigos, tu auto iba en el carril correcto, y fue entonces que un conductor cambió del carril contrario al que se encontraban ustedes… El problema fue que, además de que el vehículo que conducía el tipo con el que chocaron era un camión de carga, el conductor… El conductor iba en estado de ebriedad –tragó con pesadez.

Así que, ¿Eso había sido todo? ¿Mis padres ya no estaban conmigo sólo por culpa de algún idiota que se pasó de copas? ¿Mis padres habían muerto por causa del abuso del alcohol, sin siquiera haberlo probado?

-Oh…

-El tipo también falleció –dijo Carlisle al tiempo que me daba un ligero apretón en la mano-. ¿Cómo te sientes?

-Desde luego no muy bien –respondí-. Pero creo que podré sobrellevar el dolor –lo cuál era una gran mentira. Pero eso no era lo que me importaba en este momento-. ¿Cuándo podré salir de aquí?

-Esta tarde, si así lo deseas –me contestó, evidentemente sorprendido por mi tono sombrío.

-Se lo agradecería mucho –dije.

-De acuerdo. Ahora mismo sello tu diagnóstico… Y podrás irte en aproximadamente una hora.

Asentí con cuidado. Mi abuela le dio las gracias al doctor y este salió de la habitación. Solo miré a mi abuela para pedirle que me ayudara a cambiarme, y después de eso evité el contacto visual mientras me quitaba la horrible bata de hospital y me ponía un vestido que reconocí como el que llevaría a la visita. Mientras me lo ponía, me pude percatar de los diversos cortes que se habían formado a lo largo de mi brazo izquierdo.

-Son horribles –le comenté a mi abuela-. Seguro que tardarán en cicatrizar. Demonios.

Seguramente ella también estaría sorprendida por mi aparente indiferencia, pero no me molesté en voltear a verla. Seguro que cualquier rastro de llanto por su fino rostro me haría quebrar mi coraza a mí también.

Terminé de vestirme y desocupamos la habitación. Nos dirigimos a la recepción, donde ya se encontraba mi abuelo (¿Dónde se habría metido antes?). Carlisle les entregó el certificado médico y ellos lo firmaron.

Entonces nos fuimos a la casa de ellos. Aunque aún había muchas dudas por delante. ¿Dónde iba a quedarme? Claramente no en mi casa. ¿O sí? Podría quedarme con mis abuelos por un tiempo, pero ellos no podrían cuidarme en unos años debido a su edad. Aunque yo ya tenía siete, en unos cuantos crecería y podría mudarme…

Deliberé sobre esto en todo el camino. Todos fuimos en silencio, guardando una especie de luto. Ellos habían perdido un hijo, y yo un padre. Apenas podía imaginarme como estarían mis abuelos Heath y Erin. Ellos habían perdido a una hija, y yo a una madre. ¿Irónica la vida, no? Aquellos que aún tienen padres los tienen ahí, desobedeciéndolos, contradiciéndolos, rezongándoles, deshonrándolos, incluso maldiciéndolos. Y yo que ya no tenía, daría cualquier cosa por escuchar de nuevo a cualquiera de los dos darme una reprimenda o lo que fuese.

Llegamos a la casa y no tenía ganas de nada, así que me fui a mi habitación y me encerré. Y lloré. Lloré de verdad, como no había hecho en años. Así pasó el resto de mi tarde, que dio paso a la noche, en la cual hubo un momento que mis ojos estaban tan secos como un desierto. Así que me quedé dormida.

Los siguientes días fueron de absoluta confusión. Todos hablando de lo que pasaría conmigo. Mis abuelos Dwyer se reunieron con mis abuelos Swan para decidir, lo que suponía yo era, mi futuro. A los tres días del accidente se organizó un funeral. Fuimos sólo la familia… y los Black. Mis abuelos sabían la conexión que yo había creado con Jacob y lo invitaron. Él estuvo ahí, apoyándome todo el tiempo, y aceptando que yo mojara su camisa con todas las lágrimas que derramaban mis ya cansados ojos.

A partir de entonces nada fue igual. Visitaba a mis abuelos maternos, y por lo tanto a Jacob, unas escasas cinco veces al año. Y el resto me quedaba en la finca. Observando el patrimonio que algún día yo debería heredar y manejar con responsabilidad y sabiduría.

Para ese entonces, cinco años después del accidente, yo ya contaba con doce años y una memoria totalmente llena de recuerdos sin sentido. La muerte de mis padres me dolía más de lo que yo quería aparentar, pero había aprendido a ocultarlo, sumergiéndome en mi propio mundo lleno de colores y pensamientos más o menos felices. Había aprendido a crear una rutina, la cual fue rota ese día. Ese fatídico día.

-Cariño, ¿podrías venir a la sala un momento? Necesitamos hablar –_Mierda, _fue lo primero que pensé. ¿De qué querrían hablar ahora? Yo no había hecho nada malo, lo cuál suponía que de lo que sea que quisieran hablar, no debería ser tan malo en realidad…

-¡Ahora bajo! –Me levanté de mi piano, en el cual había estado practicando, y salí disparada de mi habitación para adentrarme en el living.

Para cuando llegué abajo, ya sabía que algo debía andar mal. Eso era seguro, ya que estaban reunidos ahí mis dos familias: los Swan y los Dwyer. Todos me miraban con preocupación.

-Oh Por Dios, ¿Quién murió? –dije verdaderamente asustada.

-No ha pasado nada de esa magnitud –dijo uno de mis tíos de la familia Swan. Creo recordar que se llamaba Charles.

-Oh…

-Siéntate, corazón. Sólo será un momento –dijo mi abuela Erin en tono cansado.

-De acuerdo…

¿Sólo un momento? ¡Fue un momento eterno! Básicamente me explicaron que ellos no podían seguir cuidando de mí, y que nadie en la familia podía hacerse cargo de mis cosas, así que tendría que regresar a mi antigua casa en Forks. Me dijeron que lo hacían porque confiaban en mí, que ya tenía la edad suficiente, y que no estaría sola. Que contratarían a una institutriz para mí pero que yo mandaría sobre todos. Y claro, que podía contar con ellos en cualquier momento que los necesitara. _Excepto ahora que estoy destruida porque mis padres murieron ¿no?_

Así pues, a los dos días me mudé de nuevo a Forks. Vaya horror. La institutriz resultó ser una bruja de los mil demonios llamada Aphrodite (Vale, además de nombre de putita, ¡era una!). La cosa no funcionó con ella, así que la cambiaron. Ninguna duraba más de un mes, y así se fueron rolando personas hasta que conocí a una que me agradaba bastante.

Su nombre era Ángela. Me trataba con respeto, pero no me hacía sentir como una anciana, y con el paso del tiempo nos hicimos muy amigas. Me ayudó a salir de mi depresión, y me explicó que el tiempo sigue corriendo por más que uno lo quiera detener o regresarlo. Y tal cual dijo, ese mismo maldito tiempo siguió corriendo. Siguió corriendo por cuatro años… Hasta que cumplí dieciséis.

A esta edad podría parecer que mi vida era perfecta. Tenía todo el dinero heredado de mis padres además de todo lo que quisiera disponer de mis abuelos. Tenía a Ángela que siempre estaba ahí para mí. Era la chica más popular del colegio y todos ahí eran mis "amigos".

Pero sólo parecía perfecto. El dinero no me servía de nada, desde que tengo memoria he odiado las compras. Sólo compro libros y las cosas necesarias. En el colegio, los que se hacían llamar mis "amigos" sólo estaban interesados en mi dinero. Pero Ángela… Bueno, eso sí era perfecto. Nuestra amistad había crecido y ahora era irrompible.

Y… tenía a Jacob. Mi único y mejor amigo _el licántropo. _

Final extraño de capítulo extraño o.ó Este cap es de relleno… Es para que más o menos se vea la situación que viene. Xs… Intentaré escribir el próx. Cap…

Pero díganme, ¿Les está gustando? ¿No les gusta? ¿Tienen alguna idea? ¿Quieren aparecer en un cap? Flores, Piedras, tomates, escobas, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte, regalos de cumpleños… (1° de Enero, chics! Recuerden esa fecha como la del nacimiento de esta estúpida autora ;) xD)

Háganmelo saber en un review!... Anyway, me largo… Los amo! qdnC, see u!

-**D**ani**31**c

**~ Have you heard the news that you're dead? No one ever had no much to say, I think they never like you anyway… ~**


	3. 2 El principio del final

_Twilight pertenece a Stephenie Meyer._

**Bella perdió a sus padres en un accidente de tráfico. A cambio ganó una nueva familia. Bella dejó sus caprichos caros y su dura actitud, conservando una repentina timidez. A cambio ganó un nuevo amor. Causa y efecto, le hicieron vivir una vida que ella no podía ni soñar en tener.**

------

**C**ausa y **E**fecto

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

_Y… tenía a Jacob. Mi único y mejor amigo __el licántropo. _

_-o-o-o-o-o-_

**C**apítulo **II**. **E**l **P**rincipio del **F**inal.

-No, de verdad Bella, te juro por Dios que Mike no estaba tan borracho. Deberías darle otra oportunidad.

-Ya –contesté desinteresadamente-. Como tú digas –Y entonces tosí. Seguro estaba pescando un resfriado, un maldito y estúpido resfriado. Me sentía como la mierda, totalmente débil y bastante irritada. Podría morir del catarro. ¿Acaso alguien había muerto de catarro antes?

-Bella, ¿acaso estás escuchándome? –Jessica agitó su mano frente a mi cara, en un intento por que le prestara atención.

-Sí, Jess, lo estoy haciendo. ¿Pero qué quieres que te diga? –resoplé intentando no toser, agarrándome de los bordes de madera de la mesa de laboratorio para después seguir guardando mis cosas- Yo…

-Pues en verdad no lo sé –dijo con un toque de repulsión en la voz, ignorando el hecho de que yo ya había comenzado a hablar de nuevo-, yo creí que tu novio…

-Mi ex novio –recalqué la palabra "ex".

-Lo que sea. Creí que Mike está tan bueno que se merecía una segunda oportunidad…

-Debo decirte, que tú con tu típica superficialidad y tu vana mente no eres capaz de ver lo que está mal en Mike, ¿No es así? –arqueé una ceja. Apuesto a que pensarían que soy dura, pero no lo soy. En realidad sólo digo las cosas directamente. Punto.

Jessica sólo resopló. Conocía mi manera de ser, y así me había aceptado. No es que me hubiera aceptado a mí realmente, como si fuera la imagen de la mejor amiga que siempre estará ahí para ti y que todas las chicas en el mundo podrían desear, ¡no! había aceptado que tenía que lidiar conmigo y mi fría actitud, y hacerse pasar por una chica genial para estar con la gente que estaba conmigo y con mi dinero.

-¿Qué está mal en Mike? Es lindo, adinerado, guapo, bien parecido, guapo… ¿Ya te mencioné que es adinerado? Y es sexy. Y es el capitán del equipo de Fútbol.

Con su pequeño y limitado coeficiente, Jess podía no darse cuenta de lo estúpida que sonaba, pero yo sí. Resoplé y con ello hice volar un pequeño mechón rebelde de mi cabello que se había situado sobre mi cara.

-¿Qué está mal en Mike? ¿Me preguntas el qué está mal en Mike? ¡Su cerebro! ¡Eso está mal en Mike! ¡Es deprimente ver como el chico con el que solía salir ha cambiado sus metas tan drásticamente! ¡Es deprimente ver como ha cambiado de querer estudiar ecología a querer estudiar la anatomía del cigarro y la composición de la cerveza y los porros! –dije, dejando caer mi bolígrafo de tinta roja sobre una nota de papel que "mi segunda mejor amiga", Lauren, me había enviado durante clase, haciendo que un poco de su tinta se regara sobre la blanca superficie y pareciese que había sido impregnada con sangre. _Hablando de raros…_

Fue su turno de arquear la ceja en un gesto de incredulidad, fijando la vista en el papel que se iba manchando lentamente, ya que normalmente no era capaz de aguantar mi mirada.

-Vale. ¿Y el punto es…? –preguntó con la mirada clavada en la tinta, que ahora empezaba a chorrear y gotear sobre la pintura craquelada de la mesa.

-¿Cómo que cual punto? ¿Necesitas otro punto? –dije enrojeciendo. Normalmente enrojecía de vergüenza, pero esta vez era de enojo. Estas rabietas sucedían unos escasos tres días al año, tratándose de Jessica, me duraban unos diez minutos cada una y después se me pasaban repitiéndome a mí misma que Jessica era… bueno, Jessica-. ¿Necesitarías otro punto si supieras que tu novio…?

-Ex novio –me corrigió arqueando las cejas y sonriendo como si hubiera resuelto un problema de física avanzada ella sola. Bufé.

-Novio, Ex novio, ¡Lo que sea! ¿Necesitarías otro punto si supieras qué tu EX novio ahora anda chupeteando cuellos de las botellas de cerveza con la boca que antes usaba para besarte a ti? –pregunté ahora un poco menos exaltada.

-Pues a decir verdad –dijo suspirando dramáticamente y sentándose sobre la mesa-, no me importaría que mi novio chupeteara cuellos de botella, siempre y cuando me lo chupeteara a mí después –se encogió de hombros.

-¡Jessica! Contrólate –me froté las sienes-. ¿Sabes? A veces eres tan… tan… tan…

-¿Yo? -se señaló orgullosa.

-Exacto. Eres muy tú. Vamos –dije cogiendo mi maxi bolso Prada que usaba a modo de mochila y saliendo del salón.

Llegué al aparcamiento y entré a mi precioso Volvo C70 color negro metalizado. Amaba mi auto.

-¿Entonces? –Me preguntó Jess subiendo al asiento de copiloto del auto pero sin abrir la puerta, sólo saltando. _Tenía que ser animadora. Teníamos que serlo, _pensé al ver que su falda se levantaba en el salto, dejando ver un poco más de lo necesario, mientras unos chicos en el estacionamiento la miraban prácticamente babeando- ¿Vas a darle otra oportunidad?

-Enserio, ¿No te quedó claro? No voy a hacerlo.

-Vale, vale –dijo levantando las manos en señal de paz-. Pero no te enojes, Isabellita –dijo resaltando el mote que sabía que yo odiaba. Le dirigí una mirada asesina y ella ni se inmutó-. Yo no tengo la culpa de que todos los que te ronden sólo te quieran para _una cosa._

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que Jared te engañara con Jenny porque "era una mejor persona" –traducción: porque se lo montaba mejor-, ni de que Mike no te hiciera caso por estar conmigo; tampoco tengo la culpa de que tu coeficiente no te alcance para deletrear el nombre de Mike, y no te digo nada –dije en un súbito intento por acallar el hecho de que había dado justo en el clavo.

Ella frunció el ceño y se quedó callada mientras salía del estacionamiento del colegio rumbo a su casa. Sí, su casa, ya que teníamos que hacer un bendito proyecto de ciencias.

Jess estuvo callada todo el camino, y eso desde luego que era poco habitual en ella, pero se lo adjudiqué todo al hecho de que la había amonestado hacía rato. Llegamos a su casa –mejor dicho mansión, aunque no más grande que la mía- y subimos inmediatamente a su habitación en la segunda planta.

Votamos las mochilas al piso y yo me acomodé en la silla giratoria frente a su escritorio, mientras ella corría a su tocador a retocarse el maquillaje y el peinado. Yo encendí el computador, y golpeé la mesa con las uñas mientras esperaba, impaciente, a que el sistema operativo terminara de cargar. Una vez que lo hizo, el monitor me mostró la pantalla de bienvenida, en la que se leía "Haga click en un usuario para comenzar la sesión". Las opciones disponibles eran "Jess", "Jessilinda", "Jessica_Newton", e "Invitados". Yo siempre usaba la primera, ya que era la que tenía el nombre más… sensato, después del de invitados claro.

-MikeLovesMe1705 –me anunció la contraseña en voz alta mientras se pintaba las uñas, aunque no había necesidad, yo ya la conocía de memoria.

Sólo le asentí, tecleé la contraseña y la computadora comenzó a procesar mientras yo pensaba como es que mi supuesta mejor amiga me diera señales directas de que andaba tras mi novio y a mí no me importaba. _Espero que lo tenga._ Se fueron abriendo los diferentes programas –antivirus y esas cosas-, hasta que encontré el que yo quería.

-Bingo –susurré para mí misma al tiempo que oprimía con doble click el icono de "Windows Live Messenger". Me aseguré de que las conexiones a internet estuvieran en correcto funcionamiento y después escribí mi dirección de e-mail y mi contraseña en sus campos correspondientes.

"Escribe tu Windows Live ID: BSwan_" "Escribe tu contraseña: **(N/T: Qué, creen que por que es un fic les voy a dar su contraseña? No, no, no xD)**".

Esperé "pacientemente" a que el iconito giratorio del programa terminara de, bueno, girar. Entonces se me desplegó el menú principal, la ventana de "Hoy" y mi lista de contactos y correo electrónico. Primero le di click al sobrecito del correo, que abrió una ventana de Internet y comenzó a cargar el Hotmail. Después, busqué entre los múltiples nombres que aparecían como "online" hasta dar con el que buscaba. Pero antes de que pudiera escribir tan siquiera un simple "Hola", una ventana se disparó y comenzó a llenarse de texto.

:::Mike(*)::: SoYGrAnDe(H) ::: cHiCoS,GrAnJuEgO ::: BeLlATeAmOoOoO(L) ::: dice:  
-Ola Isaaa  
-Bellsss amor  
-Kmo stas no t e vizto  
:::Mike(*)::: SoYGrAnDe(H) ::: cHiCoS,GrAnJuEgO ::: BeLlATeAmOoOoO(L) ::: te ha enviado un zumbido.  
:::Mike(*)::: SoYGrAnDe(H) ::: cHiCoS,GrAnJuEgO ::: BeLlATeAmOoOoO(L) ::: dice:  
-Kntsta chikita**(N/T: Español con un caso extremo de **_**netspeak**_**)**

Rodé los ojos. ¿Cómo alguien de su tamaño podía tener un cerebro tan pero tan pequeño? Vagamente, recordé como una vez me había dicho algo como "¡Isa, mira, tengo cuatro brazos!". Yo sólo le contesté "Lástima que tengas un solo cerebro, si no es que sólo la mitad de uno".

Cliqueé el botón de "Bloquear contacto", y cuando iba a escribirle "Hola" de nuevo a mi contacto favorito, me apareció otra conversación.

_¡¿Ahora qué?! _Pensé antes de ver quién lo había escrito.

**.**Jake**; ***Reta el sábado, Seth*** "S**ome**T**imes**IC**ry**S**o**H**ard**F**or**P**leading…**" **_**U**__prising_ (um) dice:  
-Mala amiga =/

Reí antes de contestarle. ¡Se había acordado!

**.B**ella;*. _**M**__erci__**P**__our__**L**__e__**V**__enin_ (um) **"**...**S**o**S**ick**A**nd**T**ired**O**f**A**ll**T**he**N**eedless**B**eating**" **dice:  
-Jaja, ¿qué hay Jake? ;)

-No me cambies el tema –me reprochó virtualmente. Antes de seguir, me aseguré de que Jessica no estuviera espiando o algo por el estilo. Nope. Estaba viendo sus uñas entretenidamente, y cantando una canción que decía algo como "Este dedito es bonito, pero este dedito es aún más. Este otro…". Pa-té-ti-co.

-Já Já, lo siento. Olvidé por completo la llamada.

-¿En qué clase de mundo vivimos si olvidas la llamada semanal? –me preguntó dramáticamente, acompañado de un emoticón gracioso.

-En la tierra, Jake. Lo siento, pero estoy en casa de Jessica, y…

-¿Jessica? ¿La descerebrada rubia? –me preguntó junto con una carita de "XD".

-Sí, la misma. De hecho, ahora mismo está en su cama, pintando sus uñas y cantando la canción del dedito. Ya te digo, es estúpido.

-Sí, sí lo es. ¿Y qué hace la gran Bella Swan en casa de… ella?

-Proyecto de ciencias. Biología, específicamente –le adjunté un emoticón de una carita rodando los ojos.

-Oh, vale. Oye, me tengo que ir –y al lado apareció un " ". Yo puse el mismo ícono.

-¿Tan pronto?

-Ya sabes, entrenamiento lycan ;). Y Sam quiere vernos hoy más temprano, dice que tenemos que mejorar en velocidad. Ya sabes, la presumida de Leah le metió esa idea en la cabeza 8-) Igual, espero que no se me arruine el pelaje. Tengo que lucir bien para nuestro paseo por la reserva –volvió a poner el "XD" y yo reí junto con él.

-Claro Jake, entiendo. Bueno… ¿Te llamo mañana?

-¿Hablas enserio? –me preguntó con un ":O".

-Totalmente. ¿A las 6 está bien? ;)

-Claro. Espero tu llamada. Vas a ver si no ocurre ¬¬ Já, Já. Nos vemos Bells ;) TeQuiero(L)

-Yo también, Jake (L). Nos vemos.

"**.**Jake**; ***Reta el sábado, Seth*** "S**ome**T**imes**IC**ry**S**o**H**ard**F**or**P**leading…**" **_**U**__prising_ (um) ha cerrado sesión".

Sonreí y suspiré por última vez. Amaba hablar con Jake, aunque fuera por Messenger.

-¿Entrenamiento lycan? ¿Velocidad? ¿Pelaje? ¿De qué habla ese chico? –sentí la voz de Jessica detrás de mí, increpando detalles. _¡Maldita sea su obsesión por los chismes!_ Yo me tensé mientras buscaba una buena excusa que darle. Suerte que ella no era muy observadora, y yo era muy buena mintiendo y ocultando cosas.

-Resulta que ese chico es mi mejor amigo –le informé-. Habla del entrenamiento lycan porque la mascota y el escudo de su… eh… instituto es un licántropo, y ellos son los, eh, los "Lycans de LaPush". Su equipo regional de fútbol. Es masculino, pero sólo admitieron a una chica, Leah, porque es excepcionalmente buena en el juego. Su entrenador, Sam, quiere que practiquen su velocidad, ya que pierden puntos por eso a veces. ¿Contenta? –rematé arqueando una ceja.

-No tanto. ¿Pelaje? –siguió indagando. Suspiré.

-Le llaman así a su… uniforme. Sí, a su uniforme. Tú sabes, el pelaje de un licántropo, el uniforme de un jugador.

-¿Y porqué habló acerca de mantener "su pelaje limpio" para su "paseo por la reserva"? –vaya, así que sí estaba prestando atención.

-Me pregunto por qué no estás así de atenta a las clases del instituto, Jessica –le dije harta-. Al menos podrías aprender algo útil –suspiré. Era como pedirle a un mono que no comiera bananas-. Habla de que quiere conservar su uniforme limpio por que le da mucha flojera lavarlo. Y se refiere al paseo porque probablemente mañana lo vea y demos un paseo por… el parque.

-¿Y qué usarás tú? ¿El uniforme de animadora? –me preguntó incrédula.

-Probablemente. Lo hice llevar uniforme porque hicimos una apuesta, y perdió.

-¿Una apuesta de qué?

-Eso, Jessica, no es asunto tuyo –la vi con ganas de replicar, así que la callé con lo primero que se me vino a la mente-. A todo esto, ¿cómo vamos con la nueva rutina?

-Tú eres la capitana, deberías saberlo –me dijo con desdén.

-Tú eres la sub-capitana, así que deberías aportar ideas, ¿no crees? –le devolví.

Entrecerró los ojos hasta que se volvieron dos rendijas y me miró como con ganas de asesinarme. Bufó y murmuró un "observa esto".

Me indicó que moviera las mochilas y unas cosas que estaban en el centro de la habitación, así que lo hice mientras ella hacía ejercicios de calentamiento. Ya que tenía su "pista" libre, comenzó a hacer movimientos muy provocadores de aquí hasta allá, una que otra pirueta y más movimientos incitadores. Terminó después de poco tiempo. _Muy poco tiempo._

-¿Y? ¿Qué te parece? –me preguntó ya sin aliento.

-Jessica, ¿Qué rayos fue eso? –pregunté indignada.

-La nueva rutina, dah –me dijo rodando los ojos.

-Stanley, eso no es una rutina –le reproché-. Eso no se parece ni siquiera un poco a una rutina. ¡Quiero pasos de baile, no restregadas de culo!

-¿Entonces por qué no propone usted otros pasos, señorita capitana? –me dijo resaltando la última palabra.

-Eso es exactamente lo que haré. Pero no ahora. Ahora sólo tengo ganas de largarme de aquí.

-¡Pero no has terminado el proyecto!

-¡No sólo es mi proyecto, Jessica! –Le reclamé- ¡Es tu calificación también! Y si me crees tan estúpida para pensar que voy a hacer yo sola todo el trabajo, mejor búscate otra compañera.

-¡Te ayudaré!

-Sí, claro. ¿Qué harás? ¿Yo trabajo y tú supervisas? Ni pensarlo –a estas alturas yo ya estaba saliendo de la habitación, tenía prácticamente un pie afuera y uno adentro. Ella me seguía a unos pasos de distancia.

-No, en verdad, ¡Isa! –Odiaba que me llamaran así- ¡Necesito esta calificación! ¿Sabes que si no apruebo biología este semestre la maestra Elizabeth me sacará de la cuadrilla de animadoras, verdad? Y sabes también que, si salgo de la cuadrilla de animadoras, perderás a tu sub capitana, ¿no? –me preguntó intentando chantajearme con eso.

-Lo sé. Pero, ¿qué crees que sea más fácil? ¿Tu salida de la cuadrilla o encontrar a una nueva sub-capitana? ¿Sabes cuántas chicas están que babean y hacen fila por obtener tu puesto?

Se puso pálida y comenzó a tartamudear cosas sin sentido. Estaba asustada, no podría jamás resignarse a ser una ex-girl. De esas que un día están en la gloria –conmigo- y al otro están sentadas en la mesa de los nerds a la hora del almuerzo, solas y celosas. No pudo rebatirme nada.

-Adiós, Jess –me despedí cínicamente-. Consideraré lo del trabajo.

Bajé y ella no me siguió. Salí de la casa sin interrupciones, ya que no había nadie en ella más que Jessica y yo, y caminé por todo el sendero de piedra que guiaba hasta la entrada para llegar a mi auto.

Me subí, me abroché el cinturón de seguridad, y salí pitando rumbo a mi casa con el estéreo a todo lo que daba.

Era ilógico el grado en el que yo amaba la velocidad automovilística, tomando en cuenta que era uno de los factores que habían hecho fallecer a mis padres. Pero simplemente no podía evitarlo. Amaba sentir el viento golpeando mi rostro y agitando mis cabellos cuando hacía mi auto descapotable, y los diversos aromas que se filtraban entre mis fosas nasales de vez en cuando.

Antes de que pudiera darme cuenta, me encontraba llegando a casa. Aparqué en mi lugar de siempre, junto a mi BMW M3, y bajé sin preocupación. Tomé mi bolso-mochila antes de cerrar completamente y entré a la casa **(N/T: Descripción de la … Bueno imagínense una súper mansión, casi todo blanco… De lujísimo, ya saben, prácticamente imposible xD)**. Me dirigí inmediatamente a la cocina para tomar un poco de agua, y allí estaba Ángela tomando notas sobre lo que supuse serían cosas relacionadas con los gastos de la casa y todo eso.

-¿Qué hay, Angie? –saludé entrando a la estancia y dejando la mochila en el piso.

-Hola, Bells –sonreí al escuchar mi apelativo favorito. No como "Isa". Ugh-. ¿Cómo te fue hoy?

-Muy bien, gracias. ¿A ti?

-También, gracias. ¿Tenemos tarea para hoy? –me preguntó arqueando una ceja. Ella, al ver que en un momento dado mis calificaciones habían bajado unas décimas, se dispuso a ser mi tutora personal. Todos los días revisaba si tenía tarea, exámenes o cosas parecidas, y tenía sus métodos para averiguar si yo le mentía.

-Eh… Sip. Bueno, tengo el proyecto de biología con Jess…

-¿Jessica? –Me preguntó divertida- ¿Qué te hizo querer emparejarte con Jessica Stanley?

-En realidad, nada. La profesora Elizabeth nos emparejó –rodé los ojos. Ella volvió a reír.

-De acuerdo. ¿Algo más?

-Sí, eh… Tengo que escribir los géneros teatrales y sus características para Artes, tengo que contestar unas preguntas de Formación Cívica y Ética y el cambio de monedas mundiales para Historia.

-Día tranquilo, ¿no?

-En lo que cabe.

-De acuerdo. ¿Quieres comer o primero haces la tarea?

-Comí en casa de Jessica –mentí. La verdad es que no tenía mucha hambre, ya comería algo después.

-Bien. Sube a hacer tu tarea, por favor. Te veré en un rato –me guiñó un ojo.

-Okay. Nos vemos –me bebí el vaso de golpe, lo aclaré –innecesariamente- y lo dejé en el fregadero.

Tomé mi mochila y subí a mi habitación. Ah, mi habitación. Mi santuario.

En cuanto entré, el suave aroma a fresas que solía predominar ahí me embriagó por completo. Sé que le había dicho a Ángela que haría mi tarea, pero… necesitaba pensar. Lo necesitaba, y mucho. Miré el calendario primero, para asegurarme de que mis preocupaciones no eran en vano.

Marcaba 17 de Febrero en letras negras, grandes y claras. Como recordándome que cada vez faltaba menos para irme. Sí, irme. Cada día lo pensaba más y menos me agradaba la idea, pero en fin. Por que, oh, ¿No lo sabían?

Después de prácticamente echarme de la finca de mis abuelos, ahora tenía que volver al estúpido lugar. ¿Por qué? Pues por que "ya tenía la edad" y ya era "hora de que me ocupara de los asuntos que me correspondían". Mi padre había sido el hijo primogénito de mis abuelos, y al morir él, me dejaba todo el trabajo a mí. Literalmente.

Habían anunciado "mi regreso" con una súper reunión en su casa. Lo único bueno sería que Ángela se mudaría conmigo. Y… si Jacob tenía suerte, también él se mudaría allí. Había convencido a Billy de que también tenía una edad suficiente y podría cuidarse sólo. Billy sólo lo retenía con el hecho de que quién protegería a la reserva y blablá. Pero, tras hablarlo con Sam, la manada había entendido que el quería salir a conocer el mundo y dijeron que lo iban a deliberar.

Nos tenían que avisar antes del primero de Marzo, que sería el día en que nos iríamos. Primero de Marzo. Así que me quedaba poco menos de un mes para hacer lo que yo quisiera. Por que a llegar allá, todo cambiaría. Mis abuelos eran muy conservadores y no me permitirían vestir como lo hago, o comportarme como lo hago. Aunque mis tíos no serían problema.

También me había llegado el rumor de que los Cullen estaban allí, en la finca. Esperaba por lo menos que Emmett se hubiera vuelto un poco más maduro. O menos estúpido, como fuese.

---

Los días pasaron. Algunos lentos, otros más rápidos, y una semana antes de mi partida, comencé a empacar mis cosas. Debo admitir que estaba tentada a desear una estupidez tal como llevarme la casa completa, pero me recordé que debía ser madura con todo el asunto. Así que sólo tomé lo esencial.

Bueno, todo lo que estaba en mi cuarto lo empaqué tal cual. No quedó nada. Lo mismo que mi sala de piano. Algunas fotos de la sala, una que otra cosa de las que había regadas por toda la casa… Mi diván dorado… Mis juegos de video… etc. Etc. Etc.

Lo demás se quedó. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera volver a esa casa como de vacaciones o lo que fuere. Pero no quería que se deshicieran de ella, eso era seguro. Tenía bonitos recuerdos de esta casa, y no iba a permitir que se los llevaran vendiéndola, rentándola, derribándola, convirtiéndola en lo que fuere o lo que sea.

Ya con tan sólo tres días antes de partir, Jacob había llegado corriendo a mi aún casa con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro. Le habían dicho que sí. ¡Se iba conmigo! Celebramos ese mismo día y dijo que tenía que volver para empacar sus cosas. Después de ver mis maletas, se prometió a sí mismo que el en verdad llevaría sólo lo necesario.

Y ahora, acá estaba yo, despidiéndome de mis "amigos" y los trabajadores más apegados a mí, viendo a Jacob despedirse de su padre y de los chicos de la reserva, mirando a Ángela planificarlo todo para el viaje.

Cuando llegó la hora de subirnos al avión, vi claramente a Jessica y a Lauren reír e irse contoneando por el pasillo. Ya me lo imaginaba. En el instituto todos sabían que yo me retiraba, y casi por ley (aunque no escrita, lógica), mis… "sucesoras" serían esas dos. Por fin su estúpida paciencia les había rendido frutos.

Pero no me importaba. Me había dicho a mi misma que este curso sería diferente. No quería ser más la popular capitana de animadoras a la que todo el mundo "amaba". Iba a ser Bella Swan, la rara recién llegada. Nadie sabría nada de mi dinero o del poder, ni siquiera de mi vida. Nadie sabría mis habilidades con la música o con la gimnasia (_extraño_). En mi foto de anuario saldría un signo de interrogación.

No iba a volver a encasillarme, no señor. Y si lo hacía, sería como alguien que, a falta de información, pasaba desapercibida. No más tratos especiales. El único amigo que tendría sería Jacob. _O eso creía._

Llegamos al dichoso aeropuerto después de un viaje de primera clase. Nos recibieron mis abuelos y nos dijeron que nos tenían una sorpresa en casa. Una sorpresa adelantada fue que recibieran a Jacob como si fuera mi hermano de sangre y todo.

Pero su sorpresa no resultó ser muy agradable que dijéramos. Su sorpresa consistió en una "reunión de bienvenida". Estaban todos esos amigos de la familia que me caían tan mal. ¡Adivinaron! También los Cullen estaban ahí.

Pero había algo extraño en la familia invitada de honor. La última vez que los vi, incluido Emmett (recuerdo que esa vez mis abuelos y sus padres habían estado hablando de ideas de matrimonio. ¡Ma-tri-mo-nio! ¿Emmett y yo? Por favor), estaban menos… _demonios, _menos hermosos. Y eran sólo tres. Ahora eran cuatro. El cuarto, al que jamás había visto antes en mi vida, era el más bello de los cuatro. Tenía un cabello cobrizo despeinado que parecía haber sido tejido con hebras de oro y bronce, y unos labios color cereza que… bueno, se antojaban. Se le notaba un muy buen cuerpo debajo del suéter azul claro que vestía y se le veía muy tranquilo mientras me sonreía.

Lo extraño… era que todos se parecían, pero eran totalmente diferentes. Todos pálidos, devastadoramente bellos, y con ese color de ojos miel tan peculiar… Espera, ¿¡Miel!? ¡Emmett siempre había tenido los ojos de un color verde musgo profundo! Y los ojos de Esme antes eran del mismo color que los de su hijo. Carlisle tenía los ojos azules eléctricos. Además, no eran tan pálidos. Digo, si lo habían sido, pero ahora parecían muertos caminando.

-Bella. Que gusto volver a verte –habló Carlisle con voz fuerte pero dulce. Me sonrió y me tendió la mano, pero cuando yo la tomé me sorprendí de sentir un escalofrío recorrer mi cuerpo. ¡Carlisle debía estarse congelando!-. ¿Cómo estás?

-B-bien. Gracias –supe inmediatamente a qué se refería con su pregunta, aunque no mencionó a mis padres directamente.

-Me alegro.

-Bella, querida, bienvenida a casa –Esme me abrazó con fuerza. Su piel estaba igual de fría que la de su marido.

-Gracias, Esme –le dirigí una mirada furtiva al único miembro de la familia que faltaba por saludarme. Por que dudaba que el desconocido de cabellos cobrizos fuera de su familia…

-Hola, enana –Emmett me sonrió. Entonces lo miré, lo miré de verdad. ¿Siempre había sido así de… grande? El chico extraño soltó una risita mientras me veía analizar a Emmett.

-Hola, Emmett…

Sin previo aviso, sentí como me alzaban en el aire y me encontré girando en los brazos de Emmett.

-¡Emmett! ¡Bájame! Joder.

-Perdona. Es que te extrañé.

-No te preocupes.

Todos nos quedamos en silencio. Entonces Carlisle se aclaró la garganta y por fin se dignó a sacarme de mi duda.

-Bella, él es Edward. Es un primo de Emmett… viene de Chicago.

Yo fruncí el ceño. Él desconocido… Oops, Edward, volvió a reír y me extendió su perfecta mano.

-Edward Masen, de Chicago, Illinois.

-Ahh… Hola –saludé mientras tomaba su pétrea y fría mano.

-Un placer.

-Igualmente… Bueno, si no les molesta, me voy. Llegamos un poco cansados del viaje, así que queremos descansar un poco.

-¿Queremos? –preguntó Emmett confundido.

-Sí. Un amigo ha venido conmigo… Oh, vean. Justo ahí viene.

Seguí a Jacob con la mirada, que venía sonriente, hasta que llegó a mí. Llegó pareciendo que quería hablar, con un plato con un pedazo de pastel servido en él en la mano izquierda, pero antes de que abriera la boca volteó a mirar a los Cullen. Los analizó y su gesto se tornó de uno amable a uno tenso.

Los Cullen también se tensaron, y Edward miró con profundo _odio _a mi amigo.

-Eh… ¿Jake? Te presento a los Cullen –señalé a Carlisle, Esme y Emmett con un gesto amable- y a su primo Edward Masen –señalé a Edward, que seguía viendo mal a Jacob-. Son amigos de la familia –me giré hacia Jacob-. Esme, Carlisle, Emmett… Edward, él es mi amigo Jacob Black.

-Mucho gusto –dijo educadamente Carlisle tendiéndole la mano a Jake. Los demás sólo asintieron en su dirección.

-Hola –Jacob estrechó con pesar su mano. Después me abrazó por los hombros y comenzó a empujarme lejos de allí.

-¿Pero qué…?... Oh, nos vemos luego –me despedí de los invitados con un gesto rápido mientras sentía la presión de Jacob para que nos fuéramos. Cuando estuvimos fuera de su vista, y más, me solté del agarre de mi amigo.

-Bella, ven acá –intentó agarrar mi brazo, pero falló.

-¡No! Jacob, ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Qué te ha ocurrido allá atrás? ¿Qué tenemos aquí?

Frunció el ceño y arrugó la nariz.

-Lo que tenemos, querida Bella, es un caso de vampiros apestosos habitando tu casa.

------

Dios! Perdonen por poner un principio a la mar de parecido que el de 'Marcada', de PC. & Kristin Cast, pero no me resistí! Juro que amo esas series y estoy trabajando en un One Shot *-*

Y perdón por tardar en actualizar. Me inspiré mucho con el de "Young Girl" y descuidé los otros. ¡Mil perdones!

Sé que el cap está algo enredado, pero es que ni yo le encuentro congruencia con el anterior. Como fueron de relleno… Prometo que a partir del próximo capi comenzaran a cachar el hilo de la historia. Ah, por cierto, los Cullen serán vampiros xD

¿Les está gustando? ¿No? ¿Alguna idea? ¿Les gustaría aparecer en un capi? Flores, Piedras, tomates, escobas, felicitaciones, amenazas de muerte… Todo en un lindo review.

-XOXO  
**~D**ani** 3**

PD. Twitter: /x_MyBlackParade. Síganme! Encontrarán actualizaciones de este y mis otros fics. Dejénme una mención (x_MyBlackParade) para saber que son de Fanfiction! :D

**~ This is how we like to do it in the Murder Scene! **


	4. Chapter 4

SI QUIEREN SEGUIR LEYENDO MIS FICS, ¡LEAN ESTO!

_Ohai! Bueno, sé que está prohibido subir notas (según oí), pero la borraré al cabo de 1 semana. _

_Pero necesito saber su opinión… Mis lectoras son lo más importante para mí (ya lo saben? No? Pues ya lo escucharon xD), así que, bueno, acá va:_

_Mis horarios para escribir andan muy reducidos, pero mi inspiración es tan grande que parece que me zumba la cabeza. ¡Deberían verme! En la escuela escribo un libro de ficción que trata sobre nosotros, y escribo muchas cosas, pero… no puedo escribir cosas tipo Bella-Edward, y extraño eso._

_So… Vamos al punto. En mi perfil puse una encuesta. Quiero que marquen la opción con el nombre del fic que quieren que siga escribiendo más __**pronto**__… Que convierta en mi prioridad de actualización. Claramente seguiré escribiendo los demás, pero con más pausas… Para el fic que resulte con más votos, estableceré un día de actualización por semana._

_Bueno, espero contar con su apoyo para esto (:_

_Dudas a cualquiera de mis cuentas (sección contacto en mi perfil)_

_Las amo!_

Xoxo

-Dani 3


End file.
